Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo
by Bella Valentia
Summary: –Pues será mejor que lo dejemos de hacer-le dijo Lily.- Pídele besos a tu amiguita. –¿Lilu de que hablas?-le dijo Hugo- –Hace unos días me dijiste que era una gran chica-le dijo Hugo.- Vamos Lilu, no estés celosa si yo te quiero a ti. –¡Que no estoy celosa!- le grito Lily.- Secuela de Siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonaré y pre secuela de El fin de los secretos (3ra parte)


_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no pertenecen. Sino que le pertenecen a a Jotaka._

**Sobre el one shot:**Esta es una secuela a** Siempre estaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare,** no es necesario que lo lean para entenderla, pero sitúa un poco después que Lily vista a Hugo en su casa esta ambientado en Hogwarts.

**_Clasificación:T _**_no hay escenas explicitas, pero hay una que otra cosa de disfrazada más que nada como advertencia, es una historia incestuosa, sino te gusta este tipo de relaciones puede cerrar la vetanita, sin más preámbulo la historia!_

* * *

_**Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo**__  
_

Lily Potter se encontraba en la biblioteca esperando a su primo favorito, con él que s_o_lía reunirse para estudiar que era como lo llamaban ellos para no levantar sospechas de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

– ¿Dónde está? –Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras escribía en un pergamino. –

Lily suspiro sabía que su primo la puntualidad no era una característica muy común de él, pero aun así lo quería mucho, no ella no lo quería ella lo amaba como quien puede amar a un hombre.

–Lo voy a matar- gruño para sí misma.-

Lily escucho a unas chicas pasar por cerca de donde estaba ella y lo que estaban hablando no le causo mucha gracia, ¿Pero a quien lo haría, si hablan de tu chico y que saldría con otra? Era para querer matarlo.

De la nada Lily se fue hacia sus recuerdos, para tratar de calmarse.

_Hugo y Lily se encontraban en la habitación de este ultimo algo nerviosos, avergonzados y abrazados como queriendo sentir el calor del otro, los dos se miraban con una boba sonrisa después de tanto tiempo queriéndose en silencio, ya que no podían concentrase cuando solían mirarse. El primero en salir del transe fue Hugo y el primero también en articular la palabra. Él no quería confundir a su prima, no quería que ella se sintiera obligada a quererlo como él a ella._

_–Lilu… ¡Esto es una locura!-le dijo Hugo.- ¿Estás segura?_

_–¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto Lily.-_

_-Que si estás segura de esto… de uhm- le respondía Hugo algo complicado.- Quiero decir.. yo te quiero Lilu ¿Sabes? Y es como nadie te querrá y no quiero arrastrarte a la confusión._

_Lily lo miro confusa ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? Sabía que su primo era ¿Cómo decirlo? Medio lento para comprender algunas cosas, pero aun así lo quería mucho ¡Cuánto lo quería!._

_–Hugo, yo te quiero mucho ¿Sabes?-le dijo Lily soltándose de los brazos de su primo.-_

_Hugo esbozo una leve sonrisa._

_–¿Cómo yo?-indago Hugo.- _

_–¡Hugo!- gruño Lily.- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué crees te bese entonces?_

_–Solo quería estar seguro-le dijo Hugo.-_

_–Eres un tonto- le dijo Lily.-_

_–Lo sé, por algo soy un Gryffindor y no un Ravenclaw, como Roxanne –le dijo Hugo.-_

_Lily rio, no sabía qué era lo que tenia Hugo, pero con él se sentía protegida y feliz era todo lo que una chica pudiera desear en un novio ¿un novio? Estaba pensado en Hugo como su novio una cosa era que los dos se quisieran, pero declararse novios frente a todos sería demasiado, y ahora si su tío Ron le daría un infarto ya era suficientemente traumático que su hija fuera novia de Scorpius Malfoy y ahora sumarle que su hijo estaba con su primo, eso era ¡incesto! Con todas sus letras y sus familias seguro se horrorizarían._

_–Lilu- retomo la palabra Hugo.- sé que es una locura, pero quiero estar contigo siempre._

_Lily sonrío sabia que lo que le diría._

_–¿Quieres? Uhmm- comenzaba Hugo.- ¿Quieres ser mi prima más que especial?_

_Lily sabía que la oración "Lily, quieres ser mi novia" era compleja de decir y de escuchar para ambos, ellos sabían detrás de "¿Quieres ser mi prima más que especial?" Estaba el hecho de convertirse en novios._

_–Si, me gustaría._

Lily salió de sus recuerdos y pudo comprobar que Hugo estaba sentado junto a ella mirándola con gran cariño.

–¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?- le pregunto Lily.-

–Hace como diez minutos, pero te vi pensativa que no quise interrumpirte- le dijo Hugo, quien se le acerco lo suficiente para intentar besarla, pero ella se aparto.-

Hugo quedo confundido ¿Por qué se apartaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

–¿Qué pasa Lilu?- le pregunto Hugo.-

–Alguien podría vernos- le dijo Lily.-

–Lilu, siempre nos besamos en este lugar y aun nadie nos ha visto- le dijo Hugo.-

–Pues será mejor que lo dejemos de hacer-le dijo Lily.- Pídele besos a tu amiguita.

Hugo esbozo una leve sonrisa Lily estaba celosa pensó que nunca la vería así siendo que ella era una de las chicas más segura que conocía y por eso y más la amaba.

–¿Lilu de que hablas?-le dijo Hugo-

–De que saldrás con Alice Longbottom- le gruño Lily.-¿Por qué ella? Si sabes que me cae mal.

–Hace unos días me dijiste que era una gran chica-le dijo Hugo.- Vamos Lilu, no estés celosa si yo te quiero a ti.

–¡Que no estoy celosa!- le grito Lily.-

Hugo para evitar que ella se siguiera enojando y gritándole tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarla intensamente para ver si eso la calmaba un poco, pero lejos de calmarla la puso más histérica, pero esta vez era por besarlo, porque no sabía que tenían los labios de Hugo, pero le hacía sentir una electricidad por todo su cuerpo que le encantaba.

–Le diré a la Longbottom que no puedo salir con ella si te hace feliz- le dijo Hugo.-

Hugo tomo sus cosas para volver a la sala común dejando a una Lily algo sofocada y con deseo de más en la biblioteca.

Hugo no quiso decirle a Lily Luna que no tenía ninguna cita con la hija del Profesor de Herbología verla celosa era algo que nunca había visto y en cierta forma le había encantado.

Por otro lado del castillo caminaba un Slytherin que por pasillo que pasaba dejaba chicas suspirando, era Scorpius Malfoy, pero solo me importaba los suspiros de una chica su Rose Weasley.

–Rose-comenzaba Scorpius.- Al fin te encuentro

La beso en forma de saludo y continuo hablando.

–Vamos a caminar un rato debo decirte algo importante- le dijo Scorpius.-

Una de las frases que más temía Rose era "Debo decirte algo importante" los dos salieron del castillo y se encaminaron al gran árbol donde siempre se sentaban a conversar y pasar tiempo juntos, pero evitando las cursilerías, ya que no solían ser ese tipo de parejas.

–¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto Rose tratando de ocultar su ansiedad y nerviosismo.-

–¿Has pensado decirle a Hugo donde está la sala que viene y va?- Le pregunto Scorpius.-

–Para que debería decirle eso, la sala que viene y va es nuestro secreto-le dijo Rose mostrando seguridad y rogando que no supiera la relación incestuosa que tenía su hermano.-

–Los vi –le dijo Scorpius.-

– ¿A quiénes?-le dijo Rose.-

Rose ahora si mataría a su hermano y su prima, entendía que se amaran ella los entendía mejor que nadie ¿Pero no podían ser más disimulados? Si alguien los viera podría provocar un escándalo.

–Rose, sabes a que me refiero- le respondía Scorpius.-

Rose se quedo callada y sin saber que responder.

–¡Vi tu hermano con tu prima!- le gruño Scorpius.-

–¿Y? que tiene de malo son los mejores amigos desde niños- le dijo Rose.-

Scorpius estaba perdiendo la paciencia entonces comenzó a besar intensamente a Rose para ver si ella reaccionaba.

–uau-

Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Rose y miro a Scorpius sin comprender.

–¿Es normal que dos mejores amigos se besen así?-le pregunto inocentemente Scorpius.-

–¿Lo sabes?-le pregunto temerosa Rose.-

–Si, los vi en la biblioteca – le dijo Scorpius.- ¡Y sé que es vivir un amor a escondidas! Y quiero ayudarlos como Hugo lo hizo conmigo, se lo debo.

–Se lo dire- le dijo Rose.- Gracias Scor.

Lo beso como agradecimiento.

La sala de menesteres si bien se había quemado durante la segunda guerra y la existencia de ella era una magia muy poco conocida todo el mundo había pensado que esta había desaparecido, pero no solo cambiado el lugar y muy pocos la habían conseguido localizar su entrada.

Rose fue en busca de su hermano menor para poder aconsejarlo e indicarle como encontrar la sala que viene y va, para que pudiera estar tranquilo con Lily y que nadie pudiera verlos y juzgarlos.

–¿Rose, hace cuanto sabes de la existencia de esta sala?- le pregunto Hugo.-

–Hace mucho aunque la idea de contarte de ella no fue mía-le dijo Rose.-

–¿De quién?-le pregunto Hugo.-

–De Scor-le dijo Rose.- él los vio, pero dijo que no diría nada.

–¿Crees que mis papas y mis tíos lo acepten?- pregunto Hugo.-

Rose no sabía que responderle a su hermano tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle "Si lo aceptaran" pero ella misma había ocultado su relación casi por dos años.

– No sé-le respondió Rose.-

–Hugo.. ¿podemos hablar?- le dijo Lily cuando se acerco a los hermanos.-

–Si, Lilu ¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Puede ser en otro lugar?-le pregunto Lily.-

–Si, ven – le dijo Hugo.-

Hugo quería tomarle la mano a su prima más que especial, pero sabía que alguien podía verlos y después de lo que le había dicho Rose se dijo a asimismo que tendrían más cuidado con las muestras de cariño.

–¿Dónde me llevas? -le pregunto Lily.-

Hugo no decía nada hasta que llegaron a una pared en donde no había nada más que dos cuadros en cada esquina.

–Hugo, si tu idea de hablar en frente a una pared me parece bien estúpida-le dijo Lily, perdiendo la paciencia.-

–Piensa lo que necesites tres veces-le ordeno Hugo.-

-¿Que?-

–Que solo pienses-le dijo Hugo.-

Lily miro a Hugo confusa, y pudo comprobar que él miraba la pared concentrado como deseando que algo funcionara, ella no entendía ,porque debía pensar algo tres veces, pero en vista que Hugo lo estaba intentando lo hizo también ella; "Necesito un lugar donde estar con mi primo", "No eso no, necesito un lugar donde estar tranquilamente con mi primo" mientras ella hacia eso había cerrado sus ojos de forma inconsciente y frente a ella había aparecido una puerta de la nada.

–¿Y eso?-pregunto Lily.-

–Entremos mejor- dijo Hugo.-

Cuando entraron pudieron comprobar que el lugar que había aparecido tenía una similitud con el lugar de la biblioteca que siempre se reunían con la diferencia que habían dos grandes sillones.

Los dos gryffindor se sentaron sobre una gran alfombra que cubría toda la sala, se miraron con deseo, pero también con cariño.

–¿Quién te dijo de esta sala?-le pregunto Lily.-

–Fue Rose, pero de que querías hablar-le respondió Hugo.-

Evadiendo todo detalle que Scorpius sabia de su relación, era algo que aún no le diría aparte llevaban unos días distanciados, porque Hugo había estado entrenado y haciendo deberes atrasados aunque eso era una excusa y lo había hecho para evitar sospechas, porque si los había visto Malfoy pudo haberlos visto alguien más.

–¿Por qué has estado tan ausente?-le pregunto Lily.-

–Lilu, he estado algo ocupado estos días ya te lo explique-le dijo Hugo.-

–Vamos Hugo tú no sabes mentir, estas así desde aquel día en la biblioteca-le dijo Lily.-

–En serio Lilu, no es nada de verdad-le dijo Hugo.-

–Hugo se que Scorpius sabe lo nuestro-le solto Lily de la nada.-

–¿Qué?-le dijo Hugo nervioso.-¿De qué hablas?

Lily tomo de la camisa a Hugo para acercarlo aun más a ella y rosarle los labios.

–De que estamos juntos- bufo molesta Lily.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque no quería preocuparte- le dijo Hugo.- Pero una vez más hice una idiotez

Hugo bajo la mirada era lógico que lo callara y quisiera protegerla además, Lily era su primera novia aunque a él no le gustara llamarla así no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ni que hacer en esos casos, aunque ella tampoco lo sabía.

Sin saber de donde ella saco valor jalo a Hugo hacia ella provocando que él cayera sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo intensamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él correspondía con gran entusiasmó lo que ella hacia le encantaba sentirla cerca, su calor, su aroma, su piel, pero cuando sintió que Lily estaba tratando de quitarle su camisa salió del transe y se detuvo, pero se alejo un poco de ella, estaba seguro que quería estar con ella, pero pensaba que no era la forma ni el lugar.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le dijo Lily sentándose y tratando de arreglarse un poco su cabello.-

–No creo que esto sea buena idea- le dijo Hugo con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración.-

–¿A caso no quieres?- le pregunto Lily con miedo, que la respuesta fue un no.-

–Claro que quiero Lilu, en serio que si, pero pienso que no esta bien-le dijo Hugo.-

–Hugo, hace unos días casi lo hicimos en la biblioteca –le recordó Lily.-

–Por lo mismo Lilu quiero que estemos seguros, no quiero que hagamos algo que después nos podamos arrepentir-le dijo Hugo.-

–¿A caso hacer el amor sería algo para arrepentirse?- Le pregunto Lily ocultándose en su cabello para poder ocultar que estaba roja por haber dicho eso.-

A Lily no le daba vergüenza lo que le había dicho, pero no podía olvidar que se lo estaba diciendo a su primo y no era algo de tan poco como quien dice "quieres un chocolate" estaban hablando de otro tipo de cosas.

–No habría, porque arrepentirse –le dijo Hugo cuando pudo articular la palabra.- Lo que quiero decir es que me parece muy pronto además me da miedo

–¿Miedo?-indago Lily.-

–Si, si luego nuestra relación no funciona y todo se arruina no podría perdonar que te quite algo que le pudiste dar a quien realmente lo mereciera –le confesó Hugo.-

Lily lo miro conmovida sin duda estaba con un gran chico.

–Hugo- le dijo Lily mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos.- Eso es muy tierno, pero pase lo que pase me gustaría que fuera contigo, porque te amo.

–Y yo a ti- le dijo Hugo.- Pero estoy cansado de escondernos

–Hugo, yo también estoy cansada de escondernos, pero no lo aceptarían- le dijo Lily.-

– ¿Y cómo lo de Rose y Scor?- le pregunto Hugo.-

– No sé no soportare que nos rechacen no podría- le dijo Lily.-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Hugo hablo.

–_**Yo te protegeré y siempre estaré contigo**__-le dijo Hugo-  
_  
–Eso lo dijiste cuando éramos niños –le recordó Lily.-

–Si Lilu, pero sigo queriendo hacerlo y siempre lo haré- le dijo Hugo.-

Lily sonrió ampliamente, lo abrazo y beso en los labios a su primo más que especial como agradecimiento si bien le había recordado cuando eran niños esa frase hoy le encontraba más sentido y cada palabra que le decía Hugo o cada promesa que él le hacia la tranquilizaba y si tenían que luchar contra todos para estar juntos lo harían ya no tenían miedo querían ser libres y mostrar su amor a todos, porque el amor es libre y debe vivirse en libertad y sin miedos a que pueda pensar el resto, porque el amor siempre va a acompañado de algo de locura, porque esas dos palabras por simples que sean mueven el mundo positivamente y el amor de estos dos jóvenes hechiceros.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo?**

**¡Reviews plis!  
KariiHoney**


End file.
